


25 Days of Christmas

by 101SakuraKiss



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Short Stories, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101SakuraKiss/pseuds/101SakuraKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories following Aoba as he spends the Christmas holiday with the other boys from DRAMAtical murder! Rating will vary between K and T. I don't plan on having M but I will make a notice before the start of the chapter if I do. Featuring: Aoba, Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, Ren, Mizuki, Sei, Tae, and Aoba's parents Haruka and Naine and others!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1: Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of it's characters. All I own is the story plots for "25 Days of Christmas". I take no credit that is not my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz takes Aoba on a special date, and surprises him with finding their first Christmas tree together in Germany.

I stir slightly from my peaceful sleep as I feel a gentle pressure near my temple, and a slight tug on my hair, sending a dull shock through my body. I groan and roll over, throwing the blankets over my head. A quiet laugh reaches my ears and I turn slightly, lifting the blankets a little so I could look at Noiz who's staring at me with a grin while fixing his tie. I give a sigh of irritation, and throw the blankets back over my head and he immediately bursts out laughing. This was the usual for us. When I moved in with him I insisted that I would wake up before he left for work so I could see him off, but it ended up with him having to wake me up to do so. I'd always resist and he'd get a kick out of it before I finally gave up and just got up…..though I did return back to bed straight after he left. There wasn't a point in me being awake this early after he left anyways, I never left the house without Noiz; I can't figure my way around the city, plus I can't understand the language, and Ren can only help oh so much.

"Aoba…" Noiz whispers, I can feel him lean onto my right arm and place both arms on either side of me gripping the blankets. I keep a tight grip, clenching my hands into tight fists waiting for him to pull them away and expose me to the cold. As I continue to wait he remains still and my curiosity gets the better of me, I lift the blanket a little and he attacks. He grabs the blanket and throw it in the air before turning me over and pressing his lips against mine as the blanket falls down and covers us in darkness.

"Mmm…" I moan wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself towards him. I feel him smirk against my lips before pulling back, and moving the blanket away exposing us to the sun again. I winced at the brightness, and send Noiz a glare, but he merely smiles and stands up fixing his suit.

"Are you awake now?" he asks me in a low voice that sends shivers through my body. I push myself up into a sitting position, and lean forward stretching. I give a groan and look over at Noiz while rubbing my eyes.

"Unfortunately." I mumble, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them before laying my head on my knees. "It's cold…"

"It's winter." Noiz smiles, a light flush on his face. "You're a pretty difficult person to wake up." he remarks with a crooked grin, and leaning forward he whispers in my ear. "But it's a sight to see when you do wake up." I blush and jerk away from him holding my ear, sending a flustered glare.

"Perverted brat..." I grumble getting out of bed and standing up. Noiz was standing close enough that we were almost touching once I stand up and I look up at him as he leans down, pressing his lips against mine once more.

"I shouldn't be late today." Noiz says pulling away, his face returning to its normal expression.

"Don't you have meetings all day?" I ask him tilting my head in confusion. Normally on the days he has meetings he ends up coming home much later than what was normal for him.

"Yes, but I intend to make sure they end rather quickly today." he sighs, moving away from me, and heading out of the bedroom. I move to follow him as he keeps talking, I wasn't really all that sure about what he can do in a company, Noiz tried to explain it to me before but honestly it went way over my head, and eventually he gave up just saying there was a lot things he could do that others are not able to. "Plus the meetings are just reviews of the basic procedures for the company, and if we made money or lost money this year. According to my brother, the meetings end around three hours earlier than what they usually do. So I'll be later than a normal workday, but early compared to when I normally have meetings. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, kind of." I reply as he bends down to put his shoes on. "You'll still be late, but early for meeting days, I get that, not so much why but…"

"But you get the important part." he stands up and smiles leaning down and kissing me again. "I love your kisses." he mumbles, and I blush.

"Yeah yeah!" I turn him around and begin pushing him out the door as he laughs. "Stop making fun of me and get to work or you will end up being late." I stand at the top of the outside stairs as he heads towards the car and opens the door before pausing and looking at me.

"I'm taking you out tonight." he tells me, the smirk that returns to his face gives me small chill. "Make sure you're well rested, it's going to be a long night." My face turns bright red as he gets into to the car and pulls out of the drive way. I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest as I nervously, and excitedly, think about what plans Noiz might have for the night.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I look at the clock and stand up, Noiz should be home any time now and since he was taking me out it would probably be best if I wore something a little nicer than sweats….even if they were warmer. That thought deters me slightly from changing into other clothes, but I manage to force my feet towards our bedroom, and I flip on the light. Since it became winter every passing day seems to get darker earlier and earlier, and remaining darker much longer. I guess it was like that back in Midorijima too, but I never noticed till I came to Germany and began waiting for Noiz to return home. It would get darker quicker, and before I knew it I would be sitting in a dark room. At first it worried Noiz, but eventually I began turning the light on before he got home.

I look through the closet, deciding on what might seem appropriate for outside yet still keep me warm, I knew I was going to have to compromise for looking nicer than warmer, the last time we went out Noiz kept meeting people he works with and I decided then that I would have to dress nicely every time we went out so I wouldn't make Noiz look bad. He told me I was being stupid when I told him that, he didn't seem too concerned about it but I was and still am. I gave a resigned sigh and pull out a pair of dark blue jeans and blue long sleeve shirt and slide on a nice, and warm, blue jean jacket over the shirt and moved on to brushing my hair. I sit the brush down just as I hear the front door open and I look at the clock. 7:00, right on time, another thing I notice about Noiz, he was always punctual. I leave the bedroom and make my way back down the hall, Noiz is standing in the doorway, watching me as I approach.

"You look good." he remarks looking me up and down. I cross my arms, and look away my blush from earlier returning. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Right now?" I say in surprise. "Don't you want to come in and rest before we leave? You just got off work, aren't you tired?"

"No I'm fine." Noiz replies tossing his work bag onto the floor and leaning against the door. "Get your shoes on."

"Ok." I say suspiciously, he seems to be in an awfully big rush, normally he sits and relaxes before doing anything else. Work always took a lot out of him, well he does work with his family so it's doesn't come as a surprise, though his relationship with his parents do seem to be working out, which comes as a great relief…..even if they don't know about me. "Where are we going?" I ask, standing up after putting my shoes on.

"You'll see when we get there." Noiz smiles, taking me hand and leading me out of the house. He locks the door behind us and leads me to the car. He opens the passenger side door and I quickly got in the car. He shut the door and moved to the drivers' side, and starting the car he looks at me. "It's a bit of a drive, and it's a big place so once we get there be sure to stay near me." I nod and face the front as he pulls out of the driveway.

It was the first day of December, but sadly there has been no snow, I was really excited to see the snow here. Midorijima never really had any, a few flurries but that was about it. The snow didn't stick and the days with flurries were far and few. Noiz was quiet as we drove into town, I was surprised by the amount of traffic there was today, as well as how many people were bustling about on the sidewalk. Noiz has mention that December is the busy month in this city since Christmas starts.

"Noiz, are we doing Christmas shopping for your family?" I asked him sitting up straight and looking at him. He looks at me as he stops in front of a red light.

"No." he replies. "You're close, but incorrect."

"Then what are we doing?" I ask, I'm certain it has something to do with Christmas but we already decorated the house with the Christmas stuff his brother brought over for us. What else is there to do if we aren't getting for his parents? There's Granny but we're visiting her, we leave after Christmas day to spend the New Year with her.

"You'll see when we get there." he smiles, I pout and look out the window. I was really curious, and to be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to like this surprise. With Noiz you really could never be too sure.

"Don't worry." Noiz says, reaching over and grabbing my hand and entangling our fingers he bring the back of my hand to his lips. "You'll enjoy this." I blush and nod looking out the window, and quelling my nerves, which was difficult since he continues to hold my hand until he pulls into a drive that has trees surrounding both sides that appear to stretch forever. There was a sign overhead as we pull in but I was unable to read it. The only word I could make out was tree, but I already have that part figure out. Noiz drove a little way up the drive before a wooden building came into view as well as spaces for parking. Noiz pulls in, and turns off the car turning to me while taking his hand from mine. "Did you understand the sign?"

I shake my head, and for some reason a happy smile crossed his face. "No, I only understood the word for tree, but I already figured out there were trees."

"So you don't know what this place is?" Noiz presses. "You didn't have places like this back in Midorijima."

"No I don't know where we are?" I frown, and he leans forward giving me a light kiss.

"Don't frown." Noiz whispers. "You'll have fun, I promise."

I look out the window at all the trees; I definitely am curious about what Noiz's plan is, but it was also getting dark out, and being in the woods at night when it is freezing out isn't exactly my idea of a fun date.

"What's wrong, you look nervous." Noiz says, and I glance over at him. If anyone else was looking at his face they might think he's bored; his face is neutral as he stares at me, but I know better, he's worried. I bite my tongue, and give him a smile.

"Let's go, I'm curious to know what's going on." I say, and make to open the car before Noiz stops me.

"What were you nervous about?" Noiz asks me; he keeps his hand on my arm. Ever since Noiz came back from Germany to find me, he's had a sort of…complex, I guess. But whenever he thinks something is off with me or I have something on my mind he won't stop pestering me until I tell him. I never could quit figure out if there was some reason behind it, like if he felt guilty for disappearing, or if he was worried I was going to leave him, or if it was just plain curiosity; either way he would bug me for the entire day unless I told him what it was that I was thinking out, good or bad.

"I would say nervous or anything," I begin thinking for the right words; it was times like this that really reminded me that Noiz had such a child-like personality at times….when he wasn't being perverted. "I was just wondering if it's really a good idea to head out into the woods since its almost dark out." He gives me a strange look, and makes me wonder if my question was really that weird, I thought it seemed like a natural question.

"They'll light it up once the sun has set." Noiz explains with a slight smile. "We won't be walking in the dark." He opens the door, and I quickly follow suit; shutting the door for Noiz to lock it. "Come on this way." Noiz grabs my hand, and pulls me towards the trees; away from the wooden cabin that was much larger than I had originally thought.

While there so many trees, I realized none of them were very tall. I keep looking around, and finally look at Noiz, pulling slightly at his hand. He looks at me and I open my mouth to ask the question he had asked me earlier. "What did the sign say? Where are we?" I was going to ask him in German, but my excitement got the better of me, and it came out in rushed Japanese.

"It's a Christmas Tree Farm." Noiz tells me, coming to a stop, and looking down at me; he kept a tight grip on my hand and pulled me closer as other couples, and families with small children say excited remarks in German. "Families come here when they're picking out trees to place in their homes for Christmas."

"Wow!" I said as I looked around, but then I paused and turned back to Noiz. "Wait…are we here to get one?" Noiz nodded, and I glanced back around. There are so many trees, too many. Which one would be a good one? We didn't do this in Midorijima, how can you tell what's a healthy Christmas tree and what isn't?

"Which one are we getting?" I ask him nervously.

"Whichever one you want?" Noiz replies indifferently. Well not indifferently, but how he usually sounds whenever he's made up his mind and has no intention of budging.

"Whichever?" I repeat, looking around more. I walk off in a random direction, tugging Noiz along with me. I look at various trees, and then walk away to find more. I really have no idea what I'm doing, but I don't want to ask Noiz; he brought me all the way out here, and he wants me to pick out the tree. But the longer I looked, the more lost I felt, and I begin to wish Noiz would just say something already.

"Hey, Noiz." I say stopping in front of a large, green tree. It's needles where vibrant, and full. The lights have long since been turned on, and the ice on the needles glittered like little stars. Snow had settled on some of the branches, and it truly looked like a tree out of magical fairytale. It stands tall enough that it could easily reach the ceiling of our small home, but I can see it there, and I feel myself walking closer to the tree. I reach my hand out and lightly touch the needles, my gloves are thin enough that I can feel the needles through them, but they don't prick me like I thought they would. Instead they are soft, and when I lean in, I find myself smelling a sweet scent from the tree, one that makes me close my eyes, and breathe even deeper. It's a new smell for me, but one I wish every part of Christmas could smell like, you would think I would have noticed such a sweet smell when I got out the car, but none can compare to this tree.

"Hmm?" he mumbles, adjusting his scarf slightly. I look at him and I'm slightly taken back. His cheeks, and nose are red, and his eyes are half shut from the cold. At some point he had pulled his hat down farther on his head, honestly, he probably looks as far from happy as a person can get, if you're looking from the outside. But his eyes are also shinning, as if he's found some new, and beautiful treasure. And he has a small smile that seems like he's found a secret that he will always keep engraved in the back of his head. And what no but me could possible feel, is the tight grasp he has on my hand, not a painful one, but a steady one; it's a grasp telling me he's never going to let go, and deep inside, I don't want him to. I'm holding onto his hand maybe even more tightly than he was mine. Neither of us want to let go.

"What do you think about this tree?" I ask him, I may not have been looking at the other trees closely, but this tree shines. The more I look at it, the less I want to look away.

"Do you like it?" Noiz asks me, and I smile, staring up at the tree. I hear him chuckled, and he quickly turns me to him.

"It's pretty." I say as I stare at him smiling. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, his eyes widening as he looks at me.

"Pretty?" he places his forehead against mine, and I feel heat rise to my face. "You should see yourself. Nothing compares to you, nothing." He removes the scarf from his face, and brings his lips to mine. He presses his lips against mine, they're warm, and gentle. He presses his lips more to mine, tilting my head back, but he never moves his lips. It's not a rough kiss, there are no tongues involved, and he doesn't seek for anything. He just places them against mine, staring at me through his half closed eyes.

In this kiss Noiz tells me everything, he tells me he wants nothing from me, he just wants me here, with him. He wants my love, but he wants me to be happy. I bring my arms around his neck and stand on my tip-toes, and I convey my feelings to him; I want him happy, and I want his love. Nothing more, and nothing left.

As he pulls away I feel something cold, and wet fall against my cheek. Noiz and I both look up, and I let out a gasp of happiness. Large, white snowflakes were falling from the sky, and fast. I reach my hand out between us, allowing them to catch in my glove, and I stare at them as they quickly melt. They were beautiful, more so than the rare times we had them in Midorjima. I look at Noiz, and he's staring at me his face content, and peaceful. He pays no mind to the snowflakes, and my blush returns. Even though something so beautiful is happening around us, he only has his eyes on me. At that moment I decide exactly what I want for Christmas, this year.

All I want for Christmas is Noiz.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Me: Merry Christmas everyone! It's the first day of December! Are you all ready for the holidays? Doing anything exciting? Here's a piece I wasn't sure I would ever actually publish! But I'm determined to! Here's my "25 Days of Christmas" story special! I'll be doing a chapter a day of different Christmas scene with the DRAMAtical Murder boys! (Not Virus and Trip; sorry fans who like them). Not every chapter will be this long, some will be short, and some may even be longer. And if anyone has a cool, or interesting Christmas tradition please share! And I might even make it a chapter! Of course I'll give a shout out to whoever shared the tradition!

Me: Hope you all enjoyed this first story. I'm also publishing it one FanFiction, and Wattpad. So if you want you can check them out there. I go by the same name!

;P Later!


	2. December 2: First Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba wakes up to find everything covered in snow, and sets out to explore it before Mink returns home; sadly he doesn't get as long as he had hoped.

I awoke to the feeling of something jumping on my back trying to get my attention and I let out a groan sitting up and feeling the object fall between my legs, I twisted around and rubbed my eyes looking at the blue fluff ball that was staring up at me.

“Ren?” I yawned turning over and picking him up, and placing him in my legs. “What’s the matter?” I stretched and pulled hair over my shoulder and proceeded to smooth it out as I slowly began waking up.

“It was time you woke up.” Ren said immediately, laying on my legs, and looking up at me. “Also there has been a change in the climate outside, Mink told me to tell you when you woke up. Apparently, he believes you will have fun today.” I gave Ren a confused look and gathered him into my arms, and kicked off the blanket shivering as my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I crossed the room to the window that was in our bedroom and winced as I pulled the curtain back. Everything seemed so much brighter, and it briefly hurt my eyes. I squinted them shut and slowly opened them allowing them time to adjust little by little. I let out a loud gasp as the scenery came into focus. The ground was covered in white and the trees looked like someone had covered them in powdered sugar.

“Ren it snowed!!!” I shouted putting him on the bed and quickly getting dressed in layers before grabbing Ren, and bolting out of the bedroom. I sat down and pulled on my boots before running outside shivering slightly as the cold air hit me. I let out another gasp as I jumped off the porch into the fluffy snow, listening to it crunch beneath my feet. I paused and lifted my foot before placing it back on the ground amazed as the snow crunched beneath my feet once again.

“You should be careful Aoba,” Ren gave a warning from my arms. “Snow will turn to ice if stepped on too much. Besides, there’s a good chance that there is already ice in some patches.”

“Don’t worry Ren.” I laugh as I take a step forward, but I blink as my foot slips out from under me. Before I have time to think about what happened I land on my back. I give a gasp of surprise as I felt a sudden coldness on the back of my head and neck.

“Agh!!!” I give a small shout and bolt up brushing the snow off my head.  
“I did warn you.” Ren remarked from lap. I shot him a glare, and stood up brushing the snow off my back.

“Oh, be quiet.” I sat Ren down. “How does it feel?”

“It’s cold, and slightly wet.” Ren remarked, and I snorted, kneeling down to watch him. He lifted his paws slightly, and sat them down. Watching his front paws as they touched the snow, making the same crunch sound only quieter. “It’s also rather fluffy.” I laughed at his offhand remark, and stood up stretching slightly.

Mink was right, I was gonna have fun today. We never had snow back in Midorijima. I mean sure it snowed, we do live by the ocean after all, but since Midorijima is a city, and full of people the snow never actually stuck around for more than a couple hours. And what snow we did have wasn’t anything like this. The snow was everywhere, not just on the ground but on the trees and the roof of the house. Oh, the porch was covered too. I hesitated, but went to the shed behind the house and pulled out the broom; Ren followed close behind me as I walked back to the house and set to work on sweeping the snow off the porch.

“Do you think this will be ok Ren?” I asked him. “Or will it make it slippery?” I don’t want Mink to fall as he comes in or leaving the house, but I also told him I would take care of all the cleaning while he was away at work. No matter how exciting the snow may be for me I can’t slack off on my chores, while Mink may not get angry at me I still won’t allow myself that laziness while he’s out working hard. 

“I’ll take care of the ice.” a gruff voice replied instead of Ren’s deep one. I looked up just in time to see a large pink bird fly up to me and land on the railing.

“Welcome back Mink.” I called excitedly. “Welcome back Huracan.” They both nodded to me as Mink walked up the stairs and stopped in front of me. I looked up at him, and he stared at me seemingly indifferent.

“What are you doing?” Mink asked me suddenly, and I tilt my head. Doing?

“I’m sweeping off the snow?” I replied hesitantly. “Are you not supposed to?”

“You can yes.” Mink replied deeply. “However, I figured you would be enjoying the snow.”

“Oh…” I blushed slightly and looked down. “Actually I was, so I don’t have any of the other chores done…wait, why are you back so early?” I looked up at him, and his arms are crossed. He’s not mad so it doesn’t make me uneasy, but I am curious as to what he’s thinking about.

“There’s another snow storm on the way.” Mink explained as he looked down on me. “So they closed the town for the day, they didn’t want anyone to end up stranded there.”

“A snowstorm?” I replied uneasily. This was also something Midorijima never had so I don’t know much about them, but I did know that snow in large quantities could be extremely dangerous.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Mink sat his bag inside the house and shut the door, he looked back at me and continued. “I already prepared for the snowstorm, we always have one in these lands. The only thing left to do is wait for it to get here.”

“Is there anything I need to get done before hand?” Needless to say my nerves were a little on edge, but Mink didn’t seem concerned in the least so that kept me somewhat calmer.

“Enjoy the snow while you can.” Mink leaned against the house and studied me. “There’s no point in sweeping, it’ll be covered in a couple hours again.”

“I see.” I said as Mink grabbed the broom and leaned it against the wall next to him. Ok? Usually he wants everything back to where it was, but I guess not right now? I resist the urge to shrug and look at Ren who had curled into a little ball while we talked.

“You ok Ren?” I leaned down and patted his head. “You’re not getting too cold are you?” Ren was an old model so I had to be careful with him, it’s not that I couldn’t or wouldn’t fix him if something did happen, but it would definitely take me awhile, and I didn’t want to be without him. I’m sure Mink would leave Huracan behind on the days he worked if I asked him to, but it wouldn’t be the same. No offense to Huracan. I glanced over at him as if he could read my mind, but he wasn’t paying me any mind. Instead he was staring off into the forest, as if guarding the house.

“I’m fine.” Ren replied, and I returned my attention back to him. “Also Aoba, you’re thinking too much again. If….”

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” I interrupt him before he could finish. “I get it.” I brushed the snow off him and held him tight in my arms. “So Ren, what should we do?” Ren was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up.

“I looked into a few snow activities you might find interest in.” I slightly winced at his formal way of speaking, but listened closely. “You could make a snow angel, which you nearly did early anyways.” I blushed when he brought up my earlier fall. “Or you could possible attempt to make a snowman.”

“Let’s go with the second one.” I respond, I didn’t feel like having my hair in the snow again. It was cold. Really cold. Ren gave me basic instructions on how to build a snowman, and I sat to work with Ren watching me from the porch. Mink stared at me as well, unmoving from his spot, and it made me self-conscious at first, but then I slowly started getting into it and forgot about the watchful eyes. I didn’t want to make a really big snowman, honestly the one I was making was probably only going to be slightly taller than Huracan. But for some reason the snow kept falling apart every time I tried to pack it together. I let out a sigh before jumping slightly as I saw something come near me out of the corner of my eye. I jerked my head up as Mink kneeled down beside me.

“Mink?” I said quietly, as he shifted beside me; he brought one arm around my shoulders and cupped both my hands in his.

“The snow is still soft.” Mink said scooping snow up in our hands. “So you’ll have to work with it a little before it’ll get hard enough to stay together.” With a little force we managed to get the snow to harden and packed it together until we got the bottom part of the snowman done. Though to be honest, I was more focused on Mink’s warmth than I was on the snowman. It was something I noticed often, but the size difference between Mink and I was pretty incredible. I don’t mean just in height, that’s obvious, but he’s also more muscular than I am, he’s broad. And honestly, I loved that fact about him. He also smelled so much like cinnamon, being around Mink was a calming matter, I no longer held any fear of him. I still had the occasional nightmares about what happened in Platinum Jail, but I don’t hold it against him anymore. I forgave him, and while it wasn’t easy, I allowed myself to move past it, and see the man that was in front of me as he is now.

“Aoba?” Mink looked down on and I snapped my focus back to what was happening. Our hands had stopped moving and he was stared at me.

“Sorry, just got a little distracted.” I felt me face heat up completely, and I had to look away. 

“Maybe we should get you inside before you get sick.” Mink stood up, and I immediately felt lonely.

“But I’m fine!” I said, but went silent as a strong gust of wind blew between the trees and whipped my hair around. I looked up as the wind calmed down and saw that Mink was focused on the sky. 

“No, we go inside now.” Mink strode off towards the house, and glanced over his shoulder to make sure I had followed him. “The storm arrived sooner than expected. We shouldn’t be outside right now.” Just as he finished his sentence the wind picked back up and along with it large snowflakes began falling from the sky. Apparently the blizzard had hit early.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Me: Hey!! How was chapter 2??? I felt Mink was a little OOC, but I'm not used to his type of personality so I'm going to have to work on him. I have to admit I was starting to sweat a little, I thought I wasn't going to get this chapter up in time, but I did!!!!!! I hope you all liked it!! Also I want to make a little clarification cause I can almost hear the flames starting; I don't approve of what Mink did to Aoba back in Platinum Jail, not one bit and I'm not saying that at all in this chapter. And honestly, I'm not going to go into that little war at all. However, this chapter is set after DRAMAtical Murder RE:Connect where Mink has changed, and is TRYING to make amends with Aoba. And with Aoba's personality (and as is said/hinted to in the game), I believe Aoba has forgive Mink over time, not forget, but has allowed himself to move on rather than linger in a past that tortures him. And I truly believe Mink regrets his actions, that much is really clear (again this is all my opinion), and that's what I went with in this chapter. Anyways, I said I wasn't going to go into it, and I kinda did, but I didn't want to make anyone mad by having them think I forgive Mink's actions in the first game cause I don't, so please don't blow up my inbox with hate, it'll make me sad.

ANYWAYS!!!! Merry Christmas everyone, and look forward to tomorrow's chapter!! Who will it be??? Heck, I don't even know yet -_-'

Later ;P


	3. December 3: Kiss in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki shows Aoba a beautiful place of snow and share something special.

"Yo Aoba." Mizuki's voice rang from the living room entrance.

I looked up from my spot on the couch where I was doing a maintenance check on Ren who laid in my lap. Mizuki walked in from the kitchen, and I moved my feet back as he plopped down on the couch. I moved my feet back and stretched them onto his lap, and moved my focus back to the screen as his ermine, Yuki, slid off his neck and moved over to look at my coil. "Hey, Mizuki. I didn't think you'd come over today." I replied back. Mizuki had told me last night that he probably wouldn't be over today since someone had hired his bar to host a bachelor party so he would have to stay and pass out the drinks, obviously.

"Well, they actually cancelled about an hour ago." Mizuki replied. "Apparently, they decided to host the party at friend's house so all I had to do was deliver the alcohol they requested, and decided to pop in and see you." Mizuki leaned back on the couch, turning his body slightly towards me. "Doing a check-up on Ren huh?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure he doesn't have a virus or anything." I replied back as I finished the maintenance check and closed my coil up, and started Ren back up. "Good job, Ren." I bring Ren up, and touch foreheads with him.

"Aoba." Ren responded before looking at Yuki. "Hello Yuki."

"Hello Ren." Yuki's sweet voice replied, it wasn't high like a girl's, but it wasn't deep like a male's. Yuki's voice was quiet, and gentle; he sounded thoughtful, and it fit him because he was an observant AllMate who didn't talk much when in a large group. "How did the check-up go?"

"Everything feels normal." Ren replied, and I gave a nod to that as I sat him back down on my lap. Ren and Yuki went off into their own conversation on my lap, and I focused my attention back to Mizuki who stared at me.

"So Aoba, since everything's ok wanna head somewhere?" Mizuki asked me as he leaned forward. I leaned in automatically as well and he smiled.

"Where?" I asked him suspiciously. Mizuki always managed to find strange places, and we usually always ended up in some form of trouble.

"It's a little ways out of town, but it's super pretty." Mizuki responded and gave me a quick kiss. "But I think you'll find it well worth it." I hummed as he kissed me again. Damn it, you really want me to say yes don't you?

"I suppose so, I don't have anything else to do." I pulled back and stared at him.

"I would suggest bundling up. Its cold out." he kissed me once more and I stood up to grab my coat before leaving a note for Granny and headed out into the cold with Mizuki.

We took about an hour to get there, and had to walk through the woods. Mizuki kept a tight grip on my hand as we walked into a clearing. I blinked against the sudden brightness, and felt my breath leave me as I stared at the scene in front of me. The clearing was covered in snow from the past few days like a white blanket, and even covered the branches of the trees around it.

"A friend told me about this place." Mizuki said as we walked into the clearing. "I've wanted to take you here for a while now, but neither of our work schedules allowed it." I looked around the area, it was beautiful, I'm sad we had to wait so long to see it, but in a way it was worth it. It had snowed last night, but since we lived in the city the snow never stuck, nor did it look this clean, but here it was completely clean and there were no tracks to be seen, not even from animals that lived in the forest. "What do you think?" Mizuki squeezed my hand, and I smiled at him.

"I love it!" I responded enthusiastically. "It's so beautiful." I returned my attention back to the scene and stepped forward as he let go of my hand. I sat Ren out and immediately he and Yuki set about exploring the area. As I watched them look around the edge of the clearing, suddenly I felt something cold hit me on my back and I spun around. Mizuki stared at me with a wide grin, he had a large snowball in his hand.

"What's wrong Aoba?" he smirked. "Cold?"

"You!" I laughed and ran off scooping some snow into my hand and formed it into a ball. I twisted around and dodged another snowball from Mizuki and returned my own, hitting him in the chest.

"Hey, I'll get you for that." he said as he took off after me. I laughed and dodged him as he tried to grab me. I scooped up more snow and shoved it down his coat. He gave a yelp and turned around and managed to hook his arm around my waist lifting me off the ground against him. I gave a small scream and grabbed onto his arm and laughed. I gave another small scream as we suddenly fell. I landed on him and he gave a laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. "Apparently I managed to slip on ice." I gave a laugh and rolled off him and onto the snow next to him. I moved my arms and legs out and made a snow angel next to him with a quiet laugh and looked over at him.

"Heh, I always wanted to make one." I gave a small laugh, and something flashed in Mizuki's eyes and suddenly he was on top of me, his hands on both sides of head. "Mizuki?" I said in a surprised voice.

"You really don't mean to do you?" Mizuki whispered as he leaned his face towards mine.

"Do what?" I asked hesitantly. I know this look, but what flipped his switch?

"You're such a temptation." He moved his lips to my neck and I flinched slightly, they were warm against my cold skin. "And yet you never realize it." He moved his head back and his eyes focused on mine. That was something he always said to me, and I can't say I didn't know what he was talking about, but sometimes he would surprise me.

My eyes widen in surprise as he brought his lips to mine. He pressed them roughly against mine and my eyes closed as I arched up into the kiss bringing my arms around his neck. He gave a quiet moan and pressed harder, pushing me into the snow.

"Mizuki." I panted as I tried to move my head away but he didn't allow it turned my face back to him and pressed his lips against mine again, he licked my lips and I parted my lips and he tilted his head as he slid his tongue over mine. "Mmmm!" Do we really have to do this here? I mean, I'm not against it, but it's cold. Before I could gather my thoughts to at least convince him to wait till we were inside his place, since Granny is probably back by now but before I could we were interrupted by a voice.

"Doing this in the snow will probably lead to a cold in the morning, and if left untreated could turn into hypothermia." Yuki's voice came beside my ear. Mizuki quickly pulled away from me and looked at his AllMate, his face a bright red.

"Y-Yuki!" Mizuki stuttered.

"Aoba, I would suggest heading to a warm house." Ren said, and I quickly shushed him.

"Ugh!" Mizuki said and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "This is embarrassing." He looked back up and gave me a gentle smile. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"You just have to make it to your place." I whispered in his ear. He jolted slightly and looked at me with wide eyes before he jumped off me and pulled me up. He grabbed Yuki and I laughed as I grabbed Ren and put him in bag as Mizuki practically pulled me along with him.

Thank you Mizuki, thank you for choosing to live.

Merry Christmas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Me: Chapter 3 is up!!!! Wow I really cut it close this time around!!! What did you think? Did anyone guess I would do Mizuki x Aoba? I really love this pairing. I want to do a short story just for these two but I haven't got around to doing it yet!!! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!!!

 

;P Later


	4. December 4: Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear makes Christmas lights and shows Aoba a sight he never dreamed possible.

I let out a sigh as I walked through the front door of Clear's home. I leaned against the door, and kicked off my shoes; it had been a long day with customers coming in and out of Heibon it was a revolving door nonstop, and every customer seemed to come in mad about one thing, and leave mad about something else. Since Haga-san was out on a delivery all day I was alone form opening to closing, and any other day I could run Heibon just fine; I wouldn't have to worry about things being hectic, but I didn't know what it was about today that had everyone running around like the world was going to end. We never ran out of products anymore, and it wasn't even that close to Christmas so we would definitely have more come in to fill in everyone's orders and then some. I felt my body tremble from sheer exhaustion when a soft, familiar melody drifted through the air. I relaxed slightly at the sound of Clear's song, and began towards the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, and had to stifle a groan at the chaos that was present. There were multiple glass bottles and jars on the table with red and green wires wrapped around or through them.

"Welcome back Aoba-san." Clear said quietly as he stood still by the kitchen table. He turned his head to look at me with a gently smile on his face, and even though just looking at the mess was enough to make me more exhausted I felt myself relax, and returned his smile with my own tired one.

"I'm back." I respond sitting my bag on the floor, and let Ren. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but instead he asked one of his own.

"Did you have a hard time at work?" he asked me as I walked up to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He still didn't move, but that was Clear; true he was normally so hyper I didn't know what to do with him half the time, but there were also times when he knew when I was too tired, or ill to deal with very much at the moment, like right now, and when he did notice he became very still, and very quiet. Well, he also became very doting which was a little overbearing at time, but I didn't complain since he always tried his best.

"It was a really long day." I mumbled into his arm. I turned my head slightly, and looked back at the table. As I looked closer at the bottles, I notice that all of the bottles had little Christmas lights in them, and I think I managed to piece together what Clear had planned. "Christmas decorating?"

"That's right!" Clear replied happily. "I went on a walk yesterday, and I saw people had hung up pretty lights in their windows, I thought that might be nice to do here." Clear trailed off hesitantly at the end of his sentence, but I patted him on his back, and lifted my head off his shoulder as I walked up to the table.

"I think so." I replied as I gingerly lifted up a pretty blue bottle that had an unknown color light in it. "Wow, these are going to be so pretty…" I stopped as arms around me from behind, and cupped my hands in his as he lifted the bottle up so it reflected in the light of the kitchen window.

"This is yours Aoba." Clear whispered, he sounded happy that this was the bottle that I had decided to pick up, even if only because it was the first one to catch my eye, but then again that's probably why Clear said it was mine; he knew I would like this bottle.

"Aren't they all yours?" I asked him as I turned my head slightly to look at him from the corner of my eye.

Clear was quiet for a moment, and pondered my question before he shook his head. "No, Aoba-san, they're ours." he said with determination, and my heart fluttered at his words. I leaned back, I still felt tired, and wanted desperately to just go to bed, but…I really want to see what these look like once they're up.

"Hey Clear." I said, and he hummed as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Can we hang them up?"

"Shouldn't you get some sleep first Aoba-san." Clear asked. "You're exhausted."

"I agree Aoba." Ren interjected. "You're energy levels have lowered dangerously. You need to get your energy levels back up before you begin any strenuous projects."

"It's only putting up lights." I said and shook both of their concerns off. "I'll be fine. Besides I really want to see the lights Clear made." I looked up at Clear, and I can tell he was torn between the facts that he wanted to say yes but also wanted to say no. That was another thing I loved about both Clear and Ren, they didn't allow me exhaust myself, but there are times where I really don't mind. I continued to look at him, and finally his resolve broke, and he gave me a smile.

"Alright let's put the lights up." Clear replied, and I gave a cheer. I helped gather up the bottles, and held what Clear asked me too. Ren tagged along for good measure, and helped give Clear instruction on how to best, and safely, hang up the Christmas lights. Clear had a few strands so we started downstairs first. We hung up on strand of lights around the kitchen door entrance, we made sure they were strung tightly on the top of the door frame, but allowed the edges to hang loosely, clipped back only slightly so that they wouldn't hang in front of the door. Afterwards, Clear took some lights into his Grandfather's room, and began hanging a couple in there. I didn't go in, but I waited by the door, and watched him quietly. I never went into his Grandfather's room, I didn't feel like it was my place; Clear said he didn't mind if I went in there, and I believed him, but I felt like it was a sacred room for him, and I didn't want to disturb any memories that had been left here between the two of them. I leaned against the door frame on my right arm, and leaned my head against it, and watched Clear work. Occasionally he would murmur a few things, and then a sad expression would come across his face before a smile quickly replaced it again. No…unless Clear was to pull me into this room, I would never do more than stare in it, and wonder about the memories that lied in there.

"Aoba-san…" Clear said, and I snapped out of my daze. He stood in front of me, and leaned down. "Are you ok?"

"Yup, I'm good." I replied back, and pushed myself off the wall. "Upstairs is next right?"

"Yes." Clear responded slowly. "But we can save that for tomorrow."

"Nope, let's go ahead and do it tonight!" I said excitedly. This was the part I was most looking ready for. Clear nodded as he grabbed my hand, and walked up the stairs with me. I could hear Ren's nails as the clicked on the stairs, but he made no comment as we entered the room.

In complete honesty, Clear's room hadn't changed at all since we started dating; apart from the dust, his room was still full of broken glass bottles, jars, and varies marbles. He covered the mirror back up, but lately I've seen him remove the tarp more and more as the days go by, even if only to stare at his reflection for a few minutes before he would cover it back up again in a haste. When I asked him about his new habit, he said the only time he ever looked in the mirror was if I was there, he didn't feel comfortable to do it if I wasn't around. I didn't press the matter afterwards, and he didn't comment further.

"Aoba-san where should we hang these ones?" Clear asked me, and held up a handful of Christmas light strands. I looked up around the room, and thought about the answer. It probably wouldn't be easy, and I didn't know if we even had enough lights to do it, but I voiced my own thoughts anyways.

"What if we hanged up the lights around the room, and if we have any left maybe we could hang them in the window." I asked, and pointed around the room as I spoke. Clear looked around the room, and nodded.

"We should have enough for that!" Clear said excitedly. "And if not, I can always make more." I didn't want Clear to have to make more, it made me nervous to think that messed with electricity since he could get a bit distracted easily.

"I'm sure we'll have enough." I agreed with him, and Clear immediately set to work to hang up these lights as well. He wouldn't let me get up to help him, and instead just had me hold the lights till I needed, I rolled my eyes, but didn't complain. We did manage to hang the lights around the room, and the window which made me happy since it meant Clear wouldn't have to make more, and I didn't have to worry about him electrocuting himself.

"Hold on Aoba-san." Clear said, and pulled my towards the center of the room. He left me there long enough to turn off the lights to the room which covered us in complete darkness. "Cover your eyes." I did as I was told, and I could hear Clear rustle around the room before I heard a click, and a quick set of footprints before a large set of hands covered mine. I jerked slightly, but didn't pull away even if he did give me a bit of a start. Clear slowly removed his hands, but whispered to me to keep my eyes covered still. I gave a squeak as he suddenly lifted me into the air, and I had to bury my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around him in fear that I might fall. Not that Clear had ever dropped me before. I felt him move forward, and then I felt him sit down, the bed creaking slightly under our conjoined weight. I squeezed my eyes shut as Clear laid us both down on the bed; he placed me on my back, and I felt him on his side, one of his arms under my head the other across my stomach. "Open your eyes Aoba." Clear said finally, and eagerly I did. My breath left me in a gasp of amazement. The lights weren't at all like I had expected; they were so much more beautiful. They didn't shine like normal Christmas lights, but rather the looked like various colors of snowflakes were floating above our room and the ceiling. They were different shades of blues, red, greens, pinks, and yellows; some were blurred, while others were completely clear depending on the bottle.

"They're so beautiful." I whispered in amazement. Clear kissed me on the cheek before he began to sing his Jellyfish song. His wrapped me up in warm contentedness, and slowly I allowed myself sink into complete exhaustion, my body fully relaxed as I looked at the lights above us.

That night I dreamed of Clear as he danced among a sea of jellyfish with different colored snowflakes that gave shape to their moves.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Me: Woah waaaayyy to close this time. 10 minutes before midnight, and I just now finished it -_- ugh!! I really liked this chapter though, but I wish I had time to make it longer. Maybe I'll come back add more to it. If I do I'll post in update in whatever chapter I did along with it. Also, before I forget, I wanna wish Tae a happy belated birthday!! I didn't think to check on December birthdays till today or else yesterday's chapter would have been between Aoba and Tae rather and Mizuki and Aoba.

 

Anyways have a wonderful weekend everyone!!!!!!!!

 

Later ;P


	5. December 5: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba thinks about his wish for Koujaku, and expresses his desire to do something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs major work so please read it, and if anyone has good ideas for what I could do for this chapter please let me ASAP!!! I'm already working on the rewrite for this chapter, and as soon as I'm done it will be replaced!!

I gave out a long breath as I collapsed onto the bed, Koujaku fell down next to me, and I gave him a long look, but he just smiled innocently as he sat up. He pulled the covers up over us as I turned over onto my stomach. Sometimes I really did think Koujaku was insatiable, his stamina was unreal at times.

“You ok Aoba?” Koujaku asked as he lit a cigarette.

“Yeah, but I swear you hippo,” I sighed as I felt the state my hair was in. “Do you ever get tired?”

“It’s not my fault.” Koujaku laughed as he stared up at the ceiling. “You’re the one who tempts me so much.”

“How’s it my fault?!” I stuttered bolting up slightly.

“If you didn’t look so damn sexy.” he leaned down, and gave me a quick kiss.

“You!!!” I buried my head in my pillow, I felt my cheeks heat up. He gave a laugh beside me, and I slowly looked up, I bolted up as I caught sight of the outside world. I pulled the blankets up with me, and shifted closer to the window. Koujaku glanced over at me, but apart from that made no mind to what I was doing. I wrapped the blankets tightly around, and gave a happy smile. It was a blizzard outside, a completely white blizzard! “Koujaku look! It’s snowing so hard outside!”

Koujaku squashed his cigarette in his ashtray, and twisted around to look outside. “Oh.” he scooted closer to me, and looked outside. “That’s quite a lot snow.” I nodded happily and continued to look outside.

“It’s so pretty.” I whispered as Koujaku draped an arm around my shoulder. “It’s like we’re inside a snow globe.”

“With this much snow it might actually stick for a couple days for a change.” Koujaku replied, and I nodded happily. Midorijima wasn’t unaccustomed to snow, but the snow usually never stayed for more than a couple days.

“Do you really think so?” I asked him, I wished it would. I actually really loved the snow even though I hated to be cold.

“Maybe.” Koujaku said. “It’ll depend on how long it keeps snowing like this. Though I don’t think it ever snowed this hard here before.”

“I don’t remember it snowing like this if it had.” I responded back. “I wish we could go for a walk in it, but it’s snowing way too hard.”

“We’d get lost if we did.” he agreed, as he scooted down in the bed; he laid his head back on the pillow, and closed his eyes. “Come on lay down, it’s late.”

“Whose fault is that?” I asked him as I plopped down beside him. He pulled me close, and I squirmed a little under his grasp.

“You know something?” he said after a long wait.

“Hmm?” I forced myself to wake back up as he suddenly spoke out.

“This will be our first Christmas together.” he mumbled into my hair, and I winced slightly at the strange sensation. That’s true, technically. When Koujaku, and his mother lived on the island they would come over for Christmas, but then we were only friends those Christmas’s. This Christmas though, a lot had changed. Koujaku no longer had his family, but he had me now…not that I could even come close to replacing everything he lost that day which extended far from just the death of his mother. He lost so much more. But I vowed when we became lovers that I would do what I could to heal his heart that had been broken, and destroyed. I may have destroyed the part of his mind that kept from allowing himself to move on, but Scrap couldn’t heal him, that’s not what it was meant for. I would have to do that. And thankfully he was letting me; at least he wasn’t pushing me away. At nights when his dreams betrayed him I would wake him up, and I allowed him to cry, I didn’t stop him or push him away, I just allowed him to cry and stammer his apologies into my arms. As the year progressed, his nightmares came less and less, but they wouldn’t ever truly disappear.

“Hey Koujaku, let’s do something fun this Christmas.” I snuggled closer to him. This Christmas I want to make him happy.

“What did you have in mind?” Koujaku asked as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

“I don’t know.” I said sleepily. “Next time it snows, let’s go for a walk in the woods nearby. I bet it would be really pretty. Maybe even the beach? I heard people say the ocean is always really pretty during winter.

“Haha, you don’t plan on going swimming do you?” Koujaku asked, and I weakly punched him.

“Shut up hippo.” I mumbled.

“How about Saturday we go ice skating?” he suddenly said, and I jerked my head up to look at him. His red eyes stared down at me, and I smiled at him. “Then I’ll take you to see the ocean.”

“Really?” I whispered.

“Really.” he replied. I leaned up, and gave him a kiss.

“Then next Saturday, take me on a date.” I laid back down, and Koujaku hummed slightly. “I love you Koujaku.” My eyes closed and I drifted off, but as the darkness washed over me I swear I heard Koujaku whisper my words back to me.

I love you too, Aoba.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Me: Ugh ok, uploading this literally is killing me, I HATE this chapter, I absolutely hate it!!! I swear to all my readers that I am going to come back to this chapter and rewrite this one, truly, but I hated the idea of missing an update even more. So here it is, and PLEASE if anyone has any ideas I can use for Koujaku please let me know. I love Koujaku so much but I have no idea how to write for him!! Noiz is easy, Clear I just have to write something cute, Mink is super easy, I got Ren down, and Mizuki is fun to write for. But even though I love Koujaku to death I have no idea how to write for him. I’ll work on this chapter more in the morning. Maybe it’s because of my cold, and it’s been a rather bad day so maybe my brain just doesn’t want to write cute, and happy cause I noticed as I writing for this chapter it slowly began turning like super depressing, and I kept deleting that and then turned to this. UGH!!! Please guys, love me, and send some ideas my way I really need them!!!


	6. December 6: Christmas Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz brings someone home to introduce to Aoba for Christmas.

                _Me: So here’s the chapter for December 6, it’s a continuation of Noiz’s first chapter. This chapter includes some sentences that is in German, but since I don’t know German, and I don’t want to risk bad translation if I use Google translate, I’ll instead mark them in a way the differs from normal dialogue. FanFiction and Archive of Our Own will be **italics** ; and a sentence in German on Wattpad will be marked by these **> <**._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                To say the Christmas tree was big upon setting it up was an understatement, and I don’t mean big as in tall, but rather it was fat….very fat. Noiz hadn’t explained to me that once the tree warms up the branches would end up dropping slightly, and basically fill out. So while the tree looked skinny at the farm having it in the apartment for a day and a half to warm up it quickly became a very fat tree. Noiz didn’t see an issue with it, he actually found it rather amusing. I on the other hand not so much; it was pretty without a doubt, and I couldn’t help staring at it often, but I couldn’t feeling like it was gaudy due to its size.

                I gave a sigh from my spot on the chair in the living room where I had stared at the tree for the past hour. Noiz was still at work, but he said he had another surprise when he got home. When I questioned him on what it was he didn’t answer me, but said that I didn’t have worry about leaving the house so I at least was able to lounge around the house in my jeans and blue sweater. I took a sip from my hot chocolate and sat it on the table as I stood up. I walked up to the tree, and pressed down on the braches slightly not that it made any difference since they were down as much as they were going to be, but I was bored, and had already cleaned the entire apartment.

                “Aoba, Noiz has returned.” Ren said just as the door opened. “He seems to have brought someone with him.”

                “What?” I turned around as I heard voices come from the hallway. They were both speaking German, and I recognized Noiz’s voice, but the other was unfamiliar to me, and I couldn’t understand what they were saying. I picked Ren up, and walked to the middle of the living room. I heard the footsteps approach, and my nerves were slightly on end. Noiz never brought anyone back here I wasn’t even sure if his family even knew where he lived.

                “I’m home.” Noiz said in Japanese as he entered the living room from the hall. I looked at the man behind, and my eyes widened as he stood behind Noiz. The man may have been only slightly shorter Noiz, but they looked almost completely similar. He had the exact same hair color as Noiz, but his was longer, and went down to his chin. Both Noiz and the man had the same striking green eyes, and skin tone.

                “Welcome back, Noiz.” I replied quietly as he walked up, and stood beside me. The other man didn’t move from the doorway.

                _“Noiz?”_ the other man titled his head, and looked between Noiz and I in confusion.

                _“That’s the name he refers to me by.”_ Noiz said something in German to the man that I couldn’t translate. I looked towards the man before I looked at Noiz again as he put his arm on my shoulder.

                “Noiz who is he?” I asked him quietly.

                “This is Theo, he’s my younger brother.” Noiz told me, and I stiffened. I quickly turned back to the man, and bowed to him quickly.

                “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said before I stopped. Wait, he doesn’t understand Japanese does he? Ugh, I looked at Noiz, and he gave me a small smile. He’s totally make fun of me.

                _“He doesn’t speak German?”_ Theo said in German to Noiz. _“What did he say?”_

                _“He greeted you.”_ Noiz responded back. _“This is Aoba, he’s from Midorijima, his culture is similar to that of Japan; the bow is a sign of respect. He knows a little German, but he can’t translate some of the tougher sentences.”_

                _“I see.”_ Theo turned towards me, and I titled my head in confusion as he returned my bow. _“It’s a pleasure to meet, forgive me for not being able to say so in your language.”_ Noiz gave a slight hum, and translated what he said to me.

                “He returned your greeting.” Noiz told me. “He said he’s happy to meet you.” I looked at him, and dipped my head as he straightened up.

                “You didn’t say you were bringing your brother over.” I told Noiz.

                “You would have panicked all day if I had.” Noiz told me, and I pouted. “Don’t worry, he’s the only one I brought over. He’s been asking to come see where I lived, and I figured I should introduce you to him.”

                “I see.” I looked at Theo without more of a response. He seemed just as confused by this situation as I was, but he didn’t show any hostility or disapproval by this situation. Granted, I also don’t know if knows about Noiz and I. Theo seemed a bit at lost as too what to say too, but he eventually opened his mouth, and spoke.

                _“Does he live here with you?”_ Theo looked around the living room.

                _“That’s correct.”_ Noiz responded back. _“He’s the reason I came back to Germany to begin with.”_

 _“Why is that?”_ I watched as Noiz and Theo responded back to each other.

                _“He convinced me that the world wasn’t as bad as I thought.”_ Noiz’s voice was slightly kinder than before, and I was curious as to what he was talking about. I mean I wasn’t overly worried since Noiz had mentioned that he and his brother were actually on good terms.

                _“Is he also the reason why you went away for a couple days?”_ Theo’s voice took a hesitant tone all of sudden, and I tensed up slightly.

 _“That’s correct.”_ Noiz matched Theo’s tone, and I became even more nervous. They weren’t going to fight were they? I looked at Ren who was silently as he laid in my arms, he stared up at me, but made no comment or sign that I should be worried about this conversation. _“I went back to Midorijima to convince him to come to Germany with me. I left him behind for two years, and cut all communication just so I could get everything here straightened up. I worked my way up through my job, saved money, bought this apartment, and worked up repairing my relationship with you, mother, and father. You are the first to know about him.”_

 _“Why have you not introduced him to us earlier?”_ Theo has a suspicious look on his face, and I know that whatever they’re talking about isn’t turning out very good.

                _“Why do you think I haven’t?”_ Noiz’s eyes narrowed. _“With the way father usually is? You know he’s strict on how I live, he’d prefer I lived at the house with him and mother so he could keep a close eye on me. By introducing Aoba to them, they’ll make him as miserable as possible, and I don’t want to subject him to that. Even you should understand that.”_

 _“So you aren’t just friends are you?”_ Theo crossed his arms, and glanced up me. Noiz’s arm tightened around my shoulders.

                _“No, I’m not sure if we ever really went through friendship, not in the normal sense anyways.”_ Noiz suddenly started to speak hesitantly. _“You know of the trouble that happened in Midorijima. Aoba was targeted by Toue, and his associates.”_

                “Toue?” I glanced at Noiz, and he looked at me, and shook his head before returning his attention to Theo. Why did he just say Toue?

                _“I followed Aoba to Platinum Jail for my own reasons, and ended up helping him. He kept me out of trouble, and I got him through the Oval Tower alive. Though in the end when the Oval Tower collapsed he’s the one that got us outside alive. And he’s the reason feeling returned to my body. I can’t explain that to you, one I don’t understand exactly how he did it, and two that’s his story. Maybe one day he’ll tell you, but I doubt it.”_ Noiz spoke quickly in German, and Theo glanced at me from time to time. _“He’s the reason I continued to live I won’t live without him.”_

                _“So he’s your lover?”_ Theo responded to something, and Noiz dipped his head as he watched Theo through narrowed eyes. Theo dipped his head down, but when he looked back up he had a smile on his face, and I felt Noiz relax beside me. _“You still should have introduced me to him at least. I would have loved to have met him sooner.”_

 _“I wanted to give him plenty of time to adjust to Germany.”_ I pouted again, as Noiz continued to speak to Theo. I really wanted to know what they were talking about, I’m bored as I stand there and listen to a conversation I can’t understand. I fidget beside Noiz, but make no comment.

                _“Has it been difficult for him?”_ Theo asked something, and I wished yet again that I knew more German.

               _“Since he doesn’t know enough German, he can’t leave the house, so he gets restless being inside all the time.”_ Noiz removed his arm from my shoulder, and I looked at him. _“That’s why I chose to introduce you to each other. I’m aware of the language barrier, but I have an idea as to how you two can connect with each other. Will you humor me?”_

 _“I’m listening.”_ Theo nodded, and I looked as Noiz moved to the side and gestured towards the tree.

                “Huh?” I looked from the tree, to Noiz, to Theo who looked equally confused.

                “When we were little Theo’s favorite holiday was Christmas.” Noiz explained to me. “He especially enjoyed decorating the tree. That’s why I brought him here. I told him I bought a tree, and he wanted to come over, and decorate since it’s was an activity we never got to do when we were smaller. I thought about it, and I thought maybe this was a good chance for you. I told him that there was someone else who would be there, but I never actually told him who you were. That’s what the past conversation about. I told him how we met, and that I brought you from Midorijima to Germany.”

                “What did he say?” I asked him.

                “He wants to get to know you.” Noiz responded. “I think he’s as unsure of you as you are of him. But this may be an opportunity for you, get to know him tonight ok? If you don’t like him, then you won’t have to see him, but I think you two might get along.”

                “I can’t understand him though!” I voiced my confusion. “And he can’t understand me! Are you really going to translate everything?”

                “I will, as will Ren.” he patted Ren’s head. “I’ll have Usagimodoki out, it’ll be fine.”

                I looked over to Theo who stared back at me. Maybe this wasn’t one of Noiz’s greatest ideas, but I didn’t want it to go to waste, maybe this would work. I should at least give it a shot. “Alright.”

                “Great.” Noiz patted my head, and I gave a little jolt.

                “Geez.” I swatted my hand at him and he laughed.

                _“He hates it when people touch his hair.”_ Noiz looked over at Theo, and Theo gave a confused laugh, and walked up to me, and stuck out his hand. I looked at his hand, and then looked at Noiz. He gave me a nod, and I took Theo’s hand.

                _“Hello.”_ Theo said, and I gave a smile.

                _“Hello.”_

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Me: So can anyone guess who my easiest character is to write? Hahaha, Noiz for the win!! Mink comes in second. This scene focuses mostly on Noiz telling Theo his basic thoughts of Aoba. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I did, actually even though this isn’t at all like I had originally intended to write it as. It was supposed to be about decorating the Christmas tree, and then Theo was like “Yo, I wanna be in the story”, and this is what it turned into. Lol!!!_

**_;P Later._ **


	7. December 7: Winter's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba wakes up with a terrible cold, and Mink takes care of him. (let's just determine I will never be able to come up with a good summary) ;P

After the snow storm hit I found myself having a harder, and harder time keeping warm. Despite having a thick blanket on me, and snuggling up against Mink with a fire in front of us, I just couldn’t keep warm. And I don’t think I could keep passing it off as me having trouble adjusting to the cold. Mink knew it took me a little while longer than him to warm up, but we had been sitting on the couch for the past couple hours, and I was still shivering. The strange part though, was that I wasn’t feeling sick or anything. If anything I was quite content just sitting here watching the fire, and occasionally glancing outside at the massive snow storm happening. I don’t feel clammy, and I wasn’t achy at all. I felt normal; maybe a little tired, but I still felt fine. Mink did feel my forehead to see if I had a temperature, but to his surprise I didn’t have one, just like I told him. So I just sat there curled up in a little shaking ball practically attached to Mink’s side. Normally Mink didn’t care for close contact for so long, but this time he didn’t more or shift away; in fact he stayed perfectly still except for the occasional flip of his book page.

I pet Ren absent mindedly, and stare into fire feeling drowsier by the minute. I was warmish, but I still shook. Ren didn’t make a comment on my health status, but even I could tell he was monitoring it very closely, looking for any sign that even the smallest thing was wrong outside of my continuous shaking; little screens would pop up in front of his eyes from time to time, more often than what was normal when he did a quick scan.

“Ren stop it.” I told him gently. “You’ll fry yourself if you keep this up.”

“You are having abnormal shaking that has yet to recede for the past two hours.” Ren stated. “There is some reason behind this. You are not showing any signs of other cold symptoms, nor do you show high levels of exhaustion.”

“Maybe that’s because I have a cold coming on, and just haven’t showed signs of the other symptoms yet.” I suggest, wincing as I uncurl myself, my joints crack and I let out a sigh. “Perhaps I’ll retire early tonight that might help me overcome it if it is.”

“You should drink some tea first.” Mink said as I stood up, and placed the blanket on the couch gently.

“With honey?” I laughed quietly. “Heading that way now, want some?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Mink said shortly as he watched me walk into the kitchen. I wasn’t sure why, but Mink seemed to watch me whenever I walked through the house. It wasn’t in a creepy way, but rather as if he was curious to know what I was going to do.

I sat out a teapot Mink had made, and filled it with water and placed it on the stove, adding a small amount of wood to get enough of a fire going to heat the water. I sat out the tea grains and small jar of honey on the counter while I waited. I gave a violent shiver, and another sigh as I leaned towards the window. The snow didn’t seem to be slowing down, actually it just seemed to be getting worse and worse as the night progressed. Mink said not to worry about it, that the house was sturdy. But the more I saw much, and long the snow was falling I found it hard to believe that the roof wasn’t going to collapse in the middle of the night, or at least before the storm was over.

I tapped my fingers against the counter as I stared out the window. I jumped slightly as a pair of dark arms wrapped around me. I twisted around slightly, and look up into Mink’s golden eyes. He looked at me for only a few seconds before he stared outside. “Are you still worried about the snow?”

“Only a little.” I said honestly. “I believe you, but there’s so much snow.”

“You’ve never seen snow before though right?” Mink asked me as I placed my hands on his arms. “No more than a small amount before.”

“Well no, I’ve never seen snow like this before.” I said slowly. “The snow we had at Midorijima was nothing compared to this. It was dark, and turned into water as soon as it hit the ground. Here it sticks, and the snowflakes are so huge, and they’re really white. It kind of hurt my eyes at first, I didn’t think snow would be so bright, or so soft. I thought snow was going to be hard since it’s so cold.”

“Snow can be hard, if you walk on the same patch of snow so much it’ll turn to ice.” Mink told me. “And snow reflects light so it’ll be bright, sometimes your eyes may not adjust at all. In Midorijima there was pollution due to the way the city was built so close. That pollution will cause the snow, and ran to also become polluted. However here there is no pollution, and the snow comes down like this every year, sometimes there’s even more snow. But rarely is there ever less snow.”

“Wow, so this snow is normal?” I whispered. That was a little hard for me to imagine; this amount of snow was insane, where would it all go once the weather returned to spring and everything warmed back up? Snow was just frozen water, so when it melt it would go back to water. True some of it would evaporate, but not all of it. So that would cause flooding right? _Ugh, ok Aoba no more worrying. Mink said everything will be fine, this is his native land’ he grew up here so he knows what the weather is like, and the aftereffects as well. You trust Mink, so stop with the worrying. Maybe that’s why you keep shaking, you’re stressing yourself out too much. It’ll give you headaches if you do._ I mentally berate myself and shake my head’ this was no time to be negative, it’s a really bad habit of mine that I don’t have time for.

I jumped as the teapot let out a shrill whistle. I jumped forward and grabbed the teapot with a towel. Mink stepped back as I grabbed two cups from the cupboard, and poured the tea in slowly so I didn’t splash it anywhere. I added in a scoop of tea grains and then a little honey into both cups, and stirred them. I picked up one cup and almost bumped into Mink as I turned around.

“Whoops, sorry.” I said as I handed Mink his cup. “Here you go, tea is done.” He took the cup and leaned against the counter. “Ouch, hot.” I hissed slightly as I took a sip of my tea. I blew on the tea before I took a more cautioned sip of my tea. I hummed at the taste of honey, it was sweeter than normal tea, but it wasn’t too sweet, it still tasted like tea. Oh, I can’t explain it, but it’s really good. I probably drank more tea than what was really healthy for me.

“After this I suggest we both turn in for the night.” Mink said after he took a drink from his cup. I nodded, and looked at him from over the rim of my cup then outside. After I permanently came to live here Mink had started to allow me to sleep next to him at night. In fact he didn’t really allow me the option, not that I gave him much of an option in the first place either.

“Sure, I’m actually tired anyways.” I admitted, Mink sat his cup down and I hastily drank mine as well. Mink took my cup and began washing them. I took them from him and dried them before placing them back in the cupboard. I walked to the bedroom door while Mink set about turning all the lights off, and made sure everything was locked up. The AllMates followed me into the room, Ren close on my heels and Harucan flew to the top of the dresser and immediately went into sleep mode. I quickly changed into pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed as Mink walked in. Ren walked over to his pillow I brought from Midorijima and curled up into a ball under the window and went in to sleep mode as well, I stared out the window as Mink changed and climbed into bed. Mink said the prayer he always whispered before he slept. He never told me what he would say, but I never asked. He said I didn’t have to pray, but I did anyways he just didn’t know I did. Every night as I was falling asleep I always prayed for Mink to be happy, to find his peace that he keeps chasing. I laid down, and stared at the ceiling as Mink laid down beside me. My shivering still hadn’t stopped, and scooted closer to Mink curling up against his side. Mink shifted slightly and placed an arm around me and offered me a little more warmth.

_I really hope I’m not sick when I wake up._ Was my last thought as I immediately fell asleep against Mink.

* * *

 

Figures things wouldn’t go as I wanted it to. When I woke up my throat burned like crazy, and I was immediately overcome with a coughing fit. In fact I was coughing so hard I woke Mink up.

“Aoba?” Mink sat up as I bolted up and hunched over coughing. I covered my mouth, and placed my other hand on the chest. My shoulders shook with every cough, and my chest hurt from how hard I coughed. Mink didn’t move until my coughing fit subsided finally. I gave one last cough, and winced as I looked at Mink.

“Sorry…” my voice came out hoarse and harsh and I brought my hand to my throat. No, my voice was going away.

“Sit here, I’m getting you some medicine.” Mink took the covers off him, and hoped out of bed. “I should have given them to you before you fell asleep.”

“It’s fine.” I tried to say, but he just looked at me and walked into the hallway. I gave a couple more coughs, and looked down as I heard Ren give a soft whine. I leaned over and picked him up. He snuggled against my chest, and gave a huff.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you adequate warning about your health.” Ren apologized and I hushed him immediately.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said as I looked out the window. It wasn’t even dawn yet, actually I don’t even feel like I slept last night. If possible, I feel even more tired than when I went to bed.

“It would be best if you didn’t talk much.” Huracan spoke from his perch. I looked up at him, and gave a smile. Guess I woke everyone up with my coughing. I scooted back and leaned against the headboard. I couldn’t breathe very well, and if I laid down now I would be able to breathe at all. I looked over as I heard Mink enter the room again. He had a cup of water in one hand and medicine in the other.

“Take them.” Mink ordered as I took the cup and medicine. I placed the medicine in my mouth and swallowed the water, coughing slightly after I did so. Mink sat the pillows up and added another blanket to the bed.

“You’ll sweat to death if you sleep with another blanket on.” I complained. I may be sensitive to the cold here, but Mink wasn’t. Mink was used to this weather, and if he’d be miserable if he slept under two blankets.

“Don’t worry about me.” Mink grunted. “You need to stay warm. You’re not accustomed to this cold, it’ll keep getting worse if you don’t get your body up, and keep it up. No lean back and go to sleep.”

I gave a sigh, and leaned back against the pillows, and I pet Ren’s soft fur. Mink didn’t say anything and just sat on the edge of the bed. “Aren’t you going to sleep? I can sleep in the extra room so you don’t catch it.”

“I won’t catch your cold.” Mink said and moved back into the bed as he shifted his pillows up like mine.

“Then you should get some sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” I said slide down slightly, and winced slightly as my breath was cut off slightly. I sat up more, and just dealt with the fact that I would have to deal with an uncomfortable next few nights of sleep. “I just started coughing before I knew it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mink placed his hand on the back of my head. “Just sleep so your cold doesn’t get worse. That’s all that matters right now.” I leaned my head back against his hand, and the pillows.

“You always take care of me.” I mumbled as I closed my eyes. “Thank you.”

“Just sleep.” Mink said, his voice low. “I will always take care of you.” I smiled as I feel asleep next to Mink.

 

* * *

_Me: oh gods I didn’t think I would get this done. Not one bit. It’s dead week here at college, and that’s basically the week when your teachers feel like screwing you over and giving you a shit ton of last minute assignments. So on top of updating this story every day I also have two essays to write, two science projects, two presentations, and I think I’m gonna die by the end of the week. XD oh well, everything will get done, somehow I always manage to get everything done. So I’m gonna upload these, and continue typing away till I get what I have to done today. I hope everyone liked this chapter; and I think I’m gonna do each chapter like a route, so none of the chapters are actually going to intercept with each other, at least not a whole lot anyways, but each chapter will follow the previous chapter regarding that specific pairing. In other words, Mink’s chapters will match up with each other, Noiz’s chapters will match up with each other; etc. And they won’t be in any specific order, the chapters will be done for whatever pairing I feel like doing._

**_Later ;P_ **


	8. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read notice as it pertains to upcoming chapters. Sorry the inconvenience

Hey guys! Listen, no made up excuses, but things over on my end aren’t going so well. I’m under a crap ton of stress, and I have so much school work to complete that I haven’t had time to complete this chapter. And on top that today has been the pure definition of a shitty day, so instead of trying to force a 1,000+ word story out in fifteen minutes, which I don’t even think is possible, I’m going to put up this not. You will still get these chapters, but they may end up being a couple days late. Believe me I don’t want to post late, but I don’t want to give you all a crappy chapter like did on December 5. So! I am working on December 8th’s chapter as well December 9th’s chapter, and HOPEFULLY they’ll both uploaded tomorrow. Again I’m sorry missing a day literally makes me want to cry, I’m trying so hard to get back into writing what I want to write and then school and life just comes in and ruins that. So while my emotions are out of control (another reason I don’t want to write or else you’ll just get a depressing chapter), and school is taking my free time by force, I will upload when I can and hopefully within the next week and a half I’ll be able to upload these chapters on a regular basis. But each chapter takes roughly four hours to complete and for this one I only had fifteen. I’ve been out of the apartment all day doing this and that for school and got back at 11:20 and got a quick shower, when I got out it was 11:30 and I ended up only getting the opening six lines and it was already 11:45. So I will update as soon as I can, again that will hopefully be tomorrow (my birthday yay XD) and I will try to update the two chapters so I’m not a day behind.


	9. Author Note: PLEASE VOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Below are two options give for this story. Please choose option you like best and let me know through comments or private messaging as soon as possible.

_ **25 Days of Christmas:** _

Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!

I want to thank every one of you who has been following this story since December 1st. December was a really bad month and I was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. I couldn't focus on my stories without making them half-assed and that wasn't going to be fair to you all. So I took a break. I was going to spend the last half of December while I was on my Christmas Break to work on stories, but my computer completely gave out, and I just now got a hold of another computer I could use. Now I know this kind of sound like a note saying I'm stopping the story but it's not. Instead I'm going to give you readers two choices. Below are the options and I would like each of you to vote on which one you would prefer. Whichever has the higher numbers will be the option I go with. Please take into account that I will also be going back to working on _Raising Hope (_ a _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ fanfic), and _Dark Waters_ (a _Persona_ fanfic), and a couple personal stories as well as the fact that after this coming week I will be returning to college for my Spring Semester as well as work which will both take up a lot of my time. So whatever free time I have will be dedicated towards writing. So below read each of the options and leave a comment or pm that tells me which you would prefer.

 

**Option 1: Continue Updating**

**- _I will continue updating this immediately when I have time to do so. I will also be picking back up on my other stories, and since this one is supposed to be a Christmas story I won't be dedicating as much of my time to update. Now I'm not saying I won't work hard on these chapters I will, I just won't be able to spend hours upon hours on these chapters so updates will be a lengthy time apart._**

 

** Option 2: Wait till December 2016**

**- _Now I know this one will seem like a long time away, it's pretty much a year away, but if you choose this option I will continue on December 8_ _th_ _and continue on from there. With this option any other story I have I will set aside for that month alone, and the majority of my focus will be placed solely on this story with the exception of any and all school work I have as well as work hours, but apart from those two things I will spend all free time on_** _25 Days of Christmas_ **_. If you choose this option I will begin working on these chapters when I can and have the majority, if not all, ready to publish by December 8_ _th_ _._ **

 

Please choose the option you think best and let me know as soon as possible. If I get no responses back, then I will, by default, go with option 2 and start updating _25 Days of Christmas_ on December 8th.

 

**Thank You ;P**

 


End file.
